battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome Back
BFDIA 6 is a future(?) episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It was supposed to be released on September 1st, 2013, but it hasn't come out yet.This is the biggest hiatus in BFDI history,with a length of years and counting. According to his Twitter page, Jacknjellify had problems about college, which is why he left a -year cliffhanger. It is confirmed that Cary Huang is back, as well as Michael Huang as of March 2015. Cary uploaded Algicosathlon Day 15 and The Amazing Marble Race - Season 3, Legs 1 to 5 and TWOW on his channel, Michael is actively responding to Tweets and posting videos on Zack Bone Productions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS2FjtYVBf4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZEw3YE5KpQ Cary states in the video "Bring BFDI 1 Part 2 Back", that BFDIA is not dead, but he and Michael have been constantly thinking about how to revive it. On March 3, 2016, Michael created and uploaded a video named "Why We've Had to Stop Animating on YouTube". The video is about why Michael & Cary Huang don't plan to create animations for the JackNJellify channel anymore. Michael mentioned people getting their Google AdSense disabled for no apparent reason and other flaws in the YouTube system. Due to the name, many fans speculate that BFDIA 6 will not be released. Trivia * This is the second in object show history to have three years-long (or longer) hiatus, beaten by another object show called "Mystique Island". * One reason why BFDIA 6 hasn't released yet is because Jacknjellify is forced to take a long break from BFDIA. ** Another one being that the episode was delayed is due to the problems with college and on the computer, and mostly some technical and biological difficulties. * Golf Ball will be the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * About fifty parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * W.O.A.H. Bunch will be the largest team now due to Pencil's FreeSmart team (7 compared to Team No-Name's 6), if no switches occur. * Since the New Year of 2016, BFDI had its 6th birthday and it's also the 2nd time that the BFDI anniversary video will be delayed. ** The 1st time that happened was when the "Thanks for 4 years!" video was uploaded on their channel a day after January 1st, 2014. ** This has been the first time that a BFDI anniversary video was never made and it was the 5th anniversary that was missed. *According to how Pen looked in the 4th anniversary video, there will be new assets in BFDIA 6. **This is also the first time the assets got 'mainly' updated on BFDIA. **This is the third time that BFDI has changed its assets. *JacknJellify has another channel named Zack Bone Productions, and one of their videos about old Stagecast SIMS, you can pause in the beginning and see this. There is a folder named BFDI, with the date modified 12/17/2015, which proves that either BFDIA 6 or a special animation is being worked on. *As of the 3rd March 2016, it was announced that Jacknjellify has to stop animating on YouTube due to the fact that AdSense was suspended from their account 2 years ago, meaning they won't get money from episodes anymore, leaving them penniless. Unless something is done about their AdSense, there might not be a BFDIA 6. **Although Michael said that they don't make videos because of the money, it was for everyone to enjoy. Speculations * Since W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart fell from the summit of Yoyle Mountain, the episode's beginning will most likely take place in Yoyleland. * Team No-Name may lose again because they can't fly with Puffball anymore. * Book and Ice Cube might join Pencil's alliance because Bubble and Match were not just eliminated, but they were also disqualified from the game. * The Laser Powered Teleportation Device may appear in the episode, because the Sender Scoop Thrower can't launch Puffball to the Tiny Loser Chamber inside the Locker of Losers, as she could fly over it. * All team No-Name members (except Puffball) are probably currently dead. They were all eaten by a Fish Monster in the previous episode. The HPRC was never used afterwards. That means they probably won't appear when BFDIA 6 comes out. Spoilers Note: If you do not like spoilers, then do not read this section. * Puffball will be eliminated with 1,442 dislikes, due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is up for elimination and Puffball won't win the prize. * Firey will win the prize with over 900 likes, somewhere in the area of 950 most likely. * Puffball has the same amount of elimination votes as Box from Inanimate Insanity II. **Coincidentally, they would both get eliminated that episode. Puffball being BFDIA 6, Box being II 2 episode 5. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Not yet released